Planning for and determining how a couple's resources will be divided and reconfigured in the event that the individuals in the couple change the nature of their relationship is an important aspect implementing the transition by the individuals in the couple from one relationship state to another. However, despite the importance of predictable resource reconfiguration behavior under dynamic relationship conditions, the technology associated with such resource reconfiguration is still a limited area.